De cómo Severus y Harry forman el maldito vinculo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash -Por fin! Harry y Severus por fin completan su vinculo.


**De cómo Severus y Harry forman el maldito vinculo**

Esto se estaba sintiendo muy ilegal. Claro, ya era mayor de edad y todos sabía que eran pareja, pero los años de diferencia marcaban un antes y un después en lo que una relación se trata.

Severus se caracterizaba por ser un hombre recto, educado y por lo tanto muy responsable, pero ese maldito mocoso sentado a horcadas sobre él en el living de su casa lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No creo que sea bueno seguir con esto -le decía, pero aun así sus manos no paraban de recorrer la espalda del más joven.

-Por favor, Severus, necesito esto- le pedí moviéndose, restregándose contra el cuerpo del mayor-, ya me has hecho espera suficiente.

Y claro que Severus lo sabía, eran casi nueve años de este tira y afloja que empezó con ese mocoso siendo un niño de sólo 11 años. ¿Pero quién lo podía culpar? Era un hombre decente después de todo, no iba por ahí conquistando niños pequeños, y vaya que Harry era pequeño.

Ahora, con dieciocho años, estaba en la flor de su encanto, su aroma Omega lo envolvía todo, abarcado acá espacio de la habitación en donde estaba.

-Abre la boca -le dijo con tono demandante y vio como el chico le hacía caso enseguida-, ahora saca tu lengua, Harry -podía ver que a pesar de obedecer la mejilla del chico se ponía cada vez más rojas.

Harry sabía lo que venía, ya lo visto antes, nunca lo había experimentado y mucho menos con Severus, pero cuando la lengua del hombre empezó a tallarse contra la suya fue lo más glorioso que había sentido. Abrazó con más fuerza el cuello del hombre contra sí para que no se apartará mientras su cadera seguía en ese vaivén frenético que llevaba hace un rato.

Severus estaba perdiendo el control, Harry podía notarlo por las manos que ya estaban en sus glúteos, amasando con fuerza, no le están permitiendo alejarse, había sido arriesgado ir a la casa de Severus esa tarde, había notado que su celo se aproximaba y por lo mismo su cuerpo estaba liberando más aroma de lo habitual, sabía qué podría fácilmente haberlo echado a patadas si hubiera querido, pero fue con buenas intenciones no se esperaba que en un momento de la conversación divertida que están teniendo de sus tiempos en el colegio las cosas se hubieran calentado y ahora está sentado sobre él.

-Por favor, te necesito, sé que tú también lo necesitas.

-No deberíamos -le dijo, pero aun así no la parto.

-Eres mi pareja, no hay nada que no podamos hacer.

-Pero aún no estamos enlazados -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, eso lo sabes bien.

-Severus, por Dios, me tienes caliente sobre ti, moviéndome encima tuyo, puedo sentir tu duro pene apretándose contra mi culo.

-Ya te dije que controlarás tu lengua.

Harry sonrío de lado y se paró de golpe. Severus no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que el chico se arrodilló entremedio sus piernas.

-Tantos años molestándome por mi vocabulario -dijo divertido mientras ponía las manos en la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Severus- creo que es hora de dar lo mejor usa mi boca ¿No te parece?

Y claro que le parecía bien, no lo estaba deteniendo, maldición este chico era su perdición.

No es que Harry tuviera práctica en estos ámbitos, pero el internet podía enseñarte muchas cosas, por ejemplo, una buena forma de hacerle una felación a su pareja.

Severo miraba todo como en cámara lenta, la mano del chico se movía rápidas y firmes abrieron con fuerza y rapidez el cierre y bajaron el pantalón y su ropa interior, dejando libre su pene que ya estaba goteando por el movimiento previo. Los ojos de Harry brillaban nunca se imaginó cómo podía ser el pene de su destinado, pero ciertamente era algo digno de admirar, normal, un tamaño apropiado y por sobre todo duro.

Sentía como su propio ano empezar a pulsar.

-Tan dura - dijo mirando ese pene fijamente -y pensar que sólo mío.

-Si vas a estar sólo hablando...

Harris atendió al hombre metiendo de golpe todo lo que podía dentro de su boca, pasaba sus manos por los testículos de Severus, quería mandarlo a la locura, lograr que se lo follara con fuerza y sin remordimiento. No se iba a ir de esa casa si no había completado el maldito vínculo.

Severus estaba en su propia en su propio nirvana, sentir la boca de Harry sobre si, envolviéndolo, apretándolo. Lo miraba desde arriba. Lo estaba volviendo loco, en un momento sostuvo la cabeza del chico y se puso a embestirlo cuidado, mirando la cara del chico para lo que lo viera a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde que le llamaron la atención desde la primera vez que lo vio. Con el cual había soñado tantas veces en esta misma situación.

Harry lo sentía en su garganta, le da arcadas al golpear contra la campanilla, pero no por eso se detuvo, aun así saltó cuando la mano de Severo viajó hasta él y se posaron en sus nalgas, la apretaron con fuerza, amasaron y él sólo pudo hacer una cosa, con la mano que no estaba ocupando en el pene de Severus viajó hasta su propio pantalón, lo desabrocho y con ayuda del mismo hombre lo bajó hasta que esté tuviera mejor alcance. Sí Severo quería meter sus dedos ahí estaría feliz.

Mientras tanto el mayor solamente se deleitaba con la vista, apretando esas carnes jugosas entre sus palmas, viendo como éstas se marcaban y se ponían rojas al apretarlas con fuerza. ¿Acaso le gustaba ser rudo? No lo creía, pero aun así era excitante.

-Vamos, Severus, tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer -le dijo levanta la mirada para después volver a su tarea.

Y claro que Severus tenía claro que tenía que hacer, maldición, él también quería formar rápido el vehículo con Harry, después de todo era su destinado, su pareja, su Omega. Tomó la cara de Harry para separarla de su miembro y metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del muchacho para bien con su saliva.

-Humedécelos bien, a ti te dolerá si no lo haces.

Maldita sea, Harry no creía que supiera cuanto le calentaba el que le hablara así. Lo admitía, tenía una vena un tanto masoquista. Chupó los dedos, sorbía de ellos y pasó la lengua entre medio para que excitar aún más a destinado.

-Hazlo, Alfa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- mete tus dedos y prepárame bien.

Llevó sus dedos a la entrada del muchacho y sin ser muy precavido metió uno, pudo sentir la incomodidad de Harry. ¿Como no sentirla si el mocoso tuvo la osadía de apretar su garganta cuando lo hizo su pene se vio envuelto de repente entre las paredes húmedas de esa boca?

-Maldición, me vas a volver loco -puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el muchacho sonreí aún con el pene en su boca.

-Tú también lo harás si no cambias ese maldito dedo por este pene ahora mismo.

Severus no se hizo de rogar, sostuvo al muchacho de las axilas para levantarlo y Harry terminó de sacarse los pantalones con rapidez, lo mismo que Severus. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran con más calma y de preferencia en una cama, pero la pasión de ambos en ese momento no daba para otra cosa. Atrajo el cuerpo de su pareja contra sí para que nuevamente quedara sentado a horcada sobre él. Tiró del cabello a un costado para hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Harry sostuvo el pene de su pareja y lo enfiló en su entrada mientras tanto Severus chupaba y lamía el área que iba a mordisquear.

Harry sintió como si hubiera muerto en ese momento, sentir el pene de Severus entrando de golpe y los dientes de este en su cuello mordiendo con fuerza lo habían llevado a el éxtasis total. Siempre imaginó que esto sería fantástico, pero nunca así, nunca tan lleno de locura Y pasión.

-Por fin eres mío -me dijo mirándolo a los ojos, entonces Severo levantó la mirada y vi algo que nunca imagino. Harry tenía las mejillas bañada en lágrimas y no eran lágrimas de dolor era de felicidad. Nunca imaginó que Harry podría tener una impresión más bella en la cara.

Sostuvo la cara del muchacho y la acercó a su boca para darle un beso tierno, ese que siempre quiso dar a Harry, no los que se daban de vez en cuando a escondida de todo, eso lleno de pasión y locura que el chico le encantaba robarle, esta vez era dulce, calmado, lleno de amor, lleno de lo que le transmitía en esos momentos su Omega.

-Te amo.

Harry lloró aun con más fuerza, no podía responder, no como le hubiera gustado, porque el sentimiento de pertenencia en ese momento era demasiado grande, la felicidad lo embargaba por completo. De todas formas, Severus sabía cuánto lo amaba también.

Severo se movió con cuidado, tomando la cintura de Harry para elevarla y dejarla caer suavemente sobre su pene, no iba a ser apasionado ni duro ni rudo, iba a hacer con amor, después de todo su vínculo estaba completo, nada ni nadie los iba a separar. Iban a estar juntos para siempre, Y sí así todo seguía hasta la otra vida.

Harry se aferraba a la espalda de su pareja, sentía como esa carne entraba y salía de su cuerpo, tan profundo, tan delicioso, llenándolo, abarcando todo a lo largo, lloraba de alegría, de felicidad, por fin eran uno y no iban a durar mucho tiempo, así era como lo imaginaba

Y así fue, Harry lo notó cuando Severus empezó a embestir con más fuerza.

-¡Oh por Dios! Sí sigues así asistir mucho.

-Yo tampoco -le dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo-. Córrete para mí, Omega.

Que le dijera así y además con esa voz y mirada, causó estragos en la pobre mente de Harry. En un gemido agónico terminó corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos. Estaban en las mismas condiciones así que con una última estocada se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

El muchacho sintió como el nudo en la base del pene de Severus se hinchaba y cubría por completo su entrada.

-Oh Dios, esto es genial -le dijo agitado, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

Severo no podías oír nada más que su corazón, iba a mil por horas y sentir contra su pecho como al corazón de Harry iba a la misma rapidez no lo podía llenar más de orgullo

El vínculo se había completado. Ahora Harry era completamente suyo.

Fin


End file.
